A user device may wirelessly connect with a particular network access point via a wireless channel. The quality of the wireless channel may vary based on factors such as the presence of other network access points and/or other user devices wirelessly connecting with other network access points. In order to reduce connection performance degradation a user may manually access the particular network access point to change the wireless channel used by the particular network access point.